ianisbertoadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
Primary Heroes (Team Isberto) *Ian Isberto (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Gohan (Dragonball Z) Secondary Heroes (Allies of Team Isberto) 'The Ben 10 Alliance' *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 series) (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Doopy (The Adventures of Taylor Smith Show) *Robin (Young Justice) *Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Ling Yao (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) 'The S-Force' *Argo (Megas XLR) (Leader / Commander) *Jax (Megas XLR) *Mac (Megas XLR) *Duchess (Megas XLR) *Sloen (Megas XLR) 'Kogarasumaru' *Itsuki "Ikki" Minami (Air Gear) (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Agito / Akito Wanijima (Air Gear) (Commander) *Kazuma "Kazu" Mikura (Air Gear) *Onigiri (Air Gear) *Issa "Buccha" Mihotoke (Air Gear) 'Team Zig and Bernie Adille' *Zig and Bernie (Zig and Sharko) (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Jenny XJ9 Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) 'Forever People' *Vykin (Young Justice) (Leader / Commander) *Serifan (Young Justice) *Big Bear (Young Justice) *Beautiful Dreamer (Young Justice) *Mark Moonrider (Young Justice) 'The Red Arrow Force' *Red Arrow (Young Justice) (Founder/ Leader / Commander) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) *Red (The Adventures of Taylor Smith Show) (Apprentice) *Pantha (Teen Titans) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Alan Albright (Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 'Strike Knights ' *Jet Astral (Leader / Commander) *Marco Lenton (Ace Pilot) *Tony Harrison (Mentor) *Jimmy McPagus (Inventor / Mechanic) 'Moxy's Cartoon Wastelanders ' *Moxy Moto (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Flea (Founder / Commander) *Melody Valentine *Yuckie Duck *George *Ape *Ursula Scott *Magnolia *Shep *Tookie Tookie Bird *Witch Doctor *Dr. Towel Scott *Thrasher *Blastus *Harima Kenji *Golly Gopher *Dolly Gopher *Tux The Penguin *Crocco The Alligator *Pickles The Pickle *Prickles The Porcupine 'The Powerpuff Squad' *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) (Commander) *Chowder (Occasional visit) (Chowder) *Kimchi (Occasional visit) (Chowder) *Schnitzel (Occasional visit) (Chowder) *Johnny Bravo *Finn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Jake (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Creepie "Creepela" Creecher (Growing Up Creepie) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Robot Jones (Whartever Happened To... Robot Jones?) *Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Jeff The Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *BEEMO (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Cleveland Brown (Family Guy / The Cleveland Show) *Cleveland Jr. (Family Guy / The Cleveland Show) *Rallo Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *May Chang (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Xiao Mei (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina (Aaahh!! Real Monsters) 'Team Puffy' *Ami Onuki (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Yumi Yoshimura (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Kaz Harada (Founder) *Videl (Dragonball Z) *Chowder *Kimchi (Chowder) *Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Marceline (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Sheep (Sheep In The Big City) *Starfire (Teen Titans) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Stan Smith (American Dad) *Roger (American Dad) *Klaus Hiessler (American Dad) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Misty (Pokemon) *Togepi (Pokemon) *Brock (Pokemon) *The Nostalgia Critic *Woody Woodpecker *Spyro The Dragon (Spyro series / The Legend of Spyro series / Skylanders) *Hunter The Cheetah (Spyro Series) *Crash Bandicoot *Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzie, and Ziggy (The Jungle Book) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Michaelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Lindsay (Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action / Total Drama World Tour) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Goo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Johnny Test *Dukey (Johnny Test) *Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Zazu (The Lion King) *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) 'Kongo Jungle Adventure Crew' *Donkey Kong (Founder / Leader /Commander) *Diddy Kong (Commander) *Terk (Tarzan) *Tantor (Tarzan) *Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modren Life) *Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modren Life) *Filbert (Rocko's Modren Life) *Cow (Cow & Chicken) *Chicken (Cow & Chicken) *Mike (Mike, Lu and Og) *Lu (Mike, Lu and Og) *Og (Mike, Lu, and Og) *Lancelot (Mike, Lu and Og) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Clem (Camp Lazlo) *Tim The Bear (The Cleveland Show) *Izzy (Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action / Total Drama World Tour) *Tak (Tak and The Power of JuJu) *Ling Ling (Drawn Together) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory / Dial M for Monkey) *Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) *General Skarr (Evil Con Carne / The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Zoidberg (Futurama) 'The Cody Webb Corps' *Cody Webb (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Owen (Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action / Total Drama World Tour) *Cody (Total Drama Island / Total Drama World Tour) *Ezekiel (Total Drama Island / Total Drama World Tour) (Formly) *King Julien XIII (Madagascar) *Maurice (Madagascar) *Mort (Madagascar) *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Dib (Invader ZIM) *Louis The Alligator (The Princess and The Frog) *XJ9 / Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Misty (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Freakazoid *Po (Kung-Fu Panda) *Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda) *Crane (Kung-Fu Panda) *Mantis (Kung-Fu Panda) *Viper (Kung-Fu Panda) *Monkey (Kung-Fu Panda) *Master Shifu (Kung-Fu Panda) *Mr. Ping (Kung-Fu Panda) *Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head) *Butt-Head (Beavis and Butt-Head) *Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Edd D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Genie (Aladdin) *Iago (Aladdin) *Ditzy/Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Darkwing Duck *Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) *Little Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Conker The Squirrel (Conker series) *Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *Kirby *Tiff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) *Tuff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) *Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) *Frylock (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Sqaud 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) *Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) *Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen Hunger Force / Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 / Aqua Something You Know Whatever) *Baloo The Bear (The Jungle Book) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Cod Comando (Evil Con Carne) *Ren (Ren & Stimpy) *Stimpy (Ren & Stimpy) *Puss In Boots (Shrek) *Timon (The Lion King) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Simba (The Lion King) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Rutt (Brother Bear) *Tuke (Brother Bear) *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Rex (Toy Story) *Hamm (Toy Story) *Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) *Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) *Jaq (Cinderella) *Gus-Gus (Cinderella) *Dantae Hicks (Clerks / Clerks Animated) *Randal Graves (Clerks / Clerks Animated) *Adventure (The Pagemaster) *Fantasy (The Pagemaster) *Horror (The Pagemaster) *The Penguins (Madagascar) *Alex (Madagascar) *Marty (Madagascar) *Gloria (Madagascar) *Melman (Madagascar) *Olaf The Snowman (Frozen) 'Don Bluth Adventure Louge Squad' * Don Bluth (Founder / Leader / Captain) *Dirk The Daring (Dragon's Lair series) *Dexter / Ace (Space Ace) *Kimberly (Space Ace) *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Tiger (An American Tail) *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Cera (The Land Before Time) *Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Spike (The Land Before Time) *Banjo (Banjo The Woodpile Cat) *Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Marina (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Rocko (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) *Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994 film)) *Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina (1994 film)) *Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) *Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) *Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle) *Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Anastasia (1997 film)) *Dimitri (Anastasia (1997 film)) *Pooka (Anastasia (1997 film)) *Bartok (Anastasia (1997 film)) *Zozi The Bear (Bartok The Magificent) *Cale Tucker (Titan A.E.) *Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E.) Danny and the Berenstain Bears' Adventures Series *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) (Founder / Leader / Commander) *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) *T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Cousin Fred (The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Actual Factual (The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Bigpaw (The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Mayor Honeypot (The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Duchess (The Aristocats) *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Berloiz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Scat Cat and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Bigpaw) *Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Bigpaw) *Xiro (El Arca) *Kariel (El Arca) *Zack and Ivy *Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers) *Penny (The Rescuers) *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) 'The Yogi Bear Rescue Crew' *Yogi Bear (Founder / Leader / Captain) *Boo-Boo Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Quick Draw McGraw *Auggie Doggie *Doggy Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Cindy Bear *Baba Louie *Touché Turtle *Yakky Doodle *Benny The Ball *Spook *Fancy Fancy *Brain *Choo Choo *Snooper and Blabber *Lippy The Lion *Hardy Har Har *Pixie and Dixie 'Mystery Incorporated' *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphane Blake *Velma Dinkly *Scrappy-Doo *Scooby-Dum *Jabberjaw *Biff *Shelly *Bubbles (Jabberjaw) *Clamhead *Speed Buggy *Tinker *Mark *Debbie *Captain Caveman *Breanda Chance *Taffy Dare *Dee Dee Skyes *The Funky Phantom *Boo The Cat *Skip Gilroy *Augie Anderson *April Stewart *Elmo The Dog *Goober *Ted *Tina *Gillie *Larry *Pepper *D.D *Woofer and Wimper 'The Alchemist Adventure Team' *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) (Leader / Founder / Commander) *Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) (Commander) *C-3PO (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *R2-D2 (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) *I.R. Baboon (I AM Weasel) *Edward Platypus (Camp Lazlo) *Chip and Skip The Doofus Dung Beetles (Camp Lazlo) *Danny Phatom *Sam Mason (Danny Phantom) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) *Rafiki (The Lion King) *Muscle Man (Regular Show) *High-Five Ghost (Regular Show) *Jimmy Neutron *Vinny (Family Guy) *Brick (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) *Mike (Total Drama Revenge of The Island) *Sam (Total Drama Revenge of The Island) *Cameron (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) *Panty (Panty & Stocking) *Stocking (Panty & Stocking) *Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Aldo (Sitting Ducks) 'The Looney Tunes Acme Squad' *Bugs Bunny (Founder / Leader / Captain) *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Tasmanian Devil *Lola Bunny *Sylvester (The Looney Tunes Show) *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Foghorn Leghorn *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Pepe Le Pew *Tweety Bird *Speedy Gonzalez *Marvin The Martian *Gossamer *Witch Hazel *Granny (The Looney Tunes Show) *The Goofy Gophers *Henery Hawk *Hector The Bulldog *K-9 (The Looney Tunes Show) *Pete Puma *Tina Russo Duck *Petunia Pig *Toro The Bull *Cecil Turtle *Spike The Bulldog and Chester The Terrier 'Other Heroes (Cartoon Network, FUNimation, DC Comics, Nintendo, Sega & Warner Bros.)' *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Agent Six (Generator Rex) *Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Max Tennyson (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Goku (Dragonball Z) *Goten (Dragonball Z) *Vegeta (Dragonball Z) *Trunks (Dragonball Z) *Piccolo (Dragonball Z) *Krillin (Dragonball Z) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid: Animated) *Samurai Jack *Dan Kuso (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers / Bakugan: New Vestroia / Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) *Marucho Marukura (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers / Bakugan: New Vestroia / Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) *Shun Kazami (Bakugan: Battle Brawlers / Bakugan: New Vestroia / Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) *Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Aqualad (Young Justice) *Superboy (Young Justice) *Kid Flash (Young Justice) *Miss Martian (Young Justice) *Artemis (Young Justice) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Zolo Roronoa (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Usopp (One Piece) *Sanji (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Nico Robin (One Piece) *Lion-O (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Tygra (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Cheetara (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Panthro (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather (film)) *Masane Amaha (Witchblade (anime)) 'Raw Toonage, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes' Adventures Team' *Bonkers D. Bobcat (Founder/Leader; Disney's Bonkers) *Fall-Apart Rabbit (Disney's Bonkers) *Toots (Disney's Bonkers) *Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) *Jitters A. Dog (Disney's Bonkers) *Roderick Lizzard (Disney's Bonkers) *Tuttle Turtle (Disney's Bonkers) *Tanya Trunk (Disney's Bonkers) *Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) *Stuart the Elephant (Disney's Marsupilami) *Shnookums & Meat (Disney's Shnookums & Meat) *Pith Possum (Disney's Shnookums & Meat) *Tex Tinster (Disney's Shnookums & Meat) *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Mad Hatter and the March Hare (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby Vanderquack (Disney's DuckTales) *Smelly Deputy (Disney's Shnookums & Meat) *Percy Lacedaisy (Disney's Shnookums & Meat) *Floyd the Insane Rattlesnake (Disney's Shnookums & Meat) *Sebastian the Crab (The Little Mermaid) *Lucky Piquel (Disney's Bonkers) *Miranda Wright (Disney's Bonkers) *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon (Disney's Shnookums & Meat) *Commander Stress the Gorilla (Disney's Shnookums & Meat) *Doris Deer (Disney's Shnookums & Meat) *Goofy & Max Goof (Goof Troop/A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) *J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Supporting Characters (Cartoon Network, FUNimation, DC Comics, Nintendo, Sega & Warner Bros.) *Wendy Harris & Marvin White (Young Justice) *Noah Nixon (Generator Rex) *Dr. Holiday (Generator Rex) *Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Nubiz (Ian Isberto / Team Isberto) *Jayson (Ian Isberto / Team Isberto) *Washu Kozuka (Sasami: Magical Girls Club) *Professor Paradox (Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Azmuth (Ben 10 / Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Yajirobe (Dragonball Z) *Bulma (Dragonball Z) *Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Edd (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *General Julius Steel (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Hercule (Dragonball Z) *Kibito Kai (Dragonball Z) *King Kai (Dragonball Z) *Master Roshi (Dragonball Z) *Mr. Popo (Dragonball Z) *Reinrassic III (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Nurzak (Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders / Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) *Old Kai (Dragonball Z) *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Solomon (Sym-Bionic Titan) *The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *White Knight (Generator Rex) *Circe (Generator Rex) *Raina Cromwell (Dragonaut: The Resonance) *Howling Star (Dragonaut: The Resonance) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Chowder *Kimchi (Chowder) *Meta Knight (Kirby games) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Finn (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Jake (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Snarf (ThunderCats (2011 TV series)) *WilyKat & WiltKit (ThunderCats (2011 TV Series)) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Cream The Rabbit (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Cheese The Chao (Sonic The Hedgehog series) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. series) *Toad (Super Mario Bros. series) *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Other Characters (Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, Nickelodeon, etc.) *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Winnie The Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl *Kanga *Roo